


If I move too fast, then how about a slow dance?

by MurderBirthday



Series: Sister Clara and the Despicable Gardener [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azira is Nanny Clara and Crowley is Graham Ashtoreth the gardener, Crowley is the Gardener and Azira is the Nanny, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, it started off as a small idea then i couldn't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBirthday/pseuds/MurderBirthday
Summary: Aziraphale is the NannyMore specifically he is Sister Clara the Nanny while Crowley takes on the role of Graham Ashtoreth, the gardener."Would you allow me this dance, My lady?"





	If I move too fast, then how about a slow dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the people in the bottom aziraphale discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+people+in+the+bottom+aziraphale+discord).

The angel known as Aziraphale, but currently being known as Sister Clara the nanny, is reading in the garden as music softly plays from the open door leading to the kitchen. The demon known as Crowley but currently acting as the gardener, Graham, sits watching her smiling from his spot in a tree, admiring the way she smiles at the book and pushes a piece of hair away from her face and behind her ear. When the song changes he hops down from the tree and walks over to her and as she lifts her head up to ask him what he needed, he bends extends a hand towards her and gives her an impish smirk that he loves to wear when he teases her and speaks.

"Would you allow me this dance, My lady?"

She stares back up at him, surprise evident in her eyes as a sweet blush dusts her cheeks. As the shock fades she smiles and takes his hand "Of course, Mr. Ashtoreth."  
His turn now to be surprised with her confident response, nevertheless he recovers quickly, his facade of control returning, he pulled her up and into his arms where her blush only turns a brighter in color as she lets out a small squeak that plays over and over in his head before he saves and catalogs it away in the part of his mind specifically dedicated to her to return to the moment at hand.  
He moves his hand to her waist and the other gently holds her opposing hand ever so gently, like a teacup that's worth more than his life. He revels in the feeling of her hand that betrays her confident mask with it’s hesitant trembling as it finds its place on his shoulder.  
His smile gets bigger as he slowly begins to lead, swaying them around the garden to the melody that spills from the crackling radio in the kitchen.  
He could spend forever like this, if someone told him this is what eternity would be like he’d end the world in an instant. The blush on her cheeks and the way he can feel her tension melt away as he moves her throughout the garden all fill him with joy, he stops caring that she can most likely feel the large quantities of love radiating off of him or the fact that the staff of the house has stopped their chores in favor of watching them shamelessly flaunt their affection around the garden.  
The flowers around them and the curls framing her face brings him back to the day they both met in The Garden. In a place made to be beautiful the most beautiful thing there was the angel with the pretty blonde curls sitting in the eastern wall of the garden humming a small tune. Crowley had never seen anything so lovely, even during his time as an angel where everything in heaven was supposed to be divine and beautiful by nature, none of it could compare to those pale blue eyes that drifted lazily down to the garden holding so much love in them. He couldn’t help but wish that they, even just once, would stare at him that way.  
Which brings them to the present where it seems his wish was granted as he stares into her eyes and sees the same gleam he saw that day in the garden but seemingly even brighter. Blue eyes full of love but this time directed at him and nothing else, he basks in the idea of no one but him ever getting this look from his angel, he knew it was greedy of him to feel that way but he was a demon so he can afford to feel that way.  
This look in her eye was special, it wasn’t the look of an angel admiring God's garden, nor was it the look that the sweet, Nanny Clara was giving to the handsome Gardener, Graham, this look was Aziraphale falling in love with Crowley all over again. 

And Crowley is twisting his mind about trying to figure out when the first time was.


End file.
